Papa Potter
by epAmy
Summary: Written for Father's Day. Harry's always wanted to have a family, but every year he finds himself childless on Father's Day. How will he handle it this year?


**A/N:** I thought of this little thing for Father's Day, but it's a little late because my internet died last night. Enjoy!

I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Harry groaned as he looked down at the calendar on his desk. It was Father's Day. It wasn't that Harry hated the day—quite the opposite actually. He loved Father's Day, but he wasn't a father, as much as he wanted to be.

He had the wife part down pat. He and one of his best friends, Hermione Granger, had married a couple years after the war ended. Harry had been a patient husband and respected Hermione's wishes when she said she wanted to focus on her career before having children. Finally after five years of marriage she had declared she wanted to start trying. Harry thought it was because all of their friends were well into having started their families and she felt a little behind.

Anyways, that declaration was a little less than a year ago. Harry was sure he'd be a father by this Father's Day, if not then at least expecting one, but so far nothing.

"Hiya Harry Somthin' wrong?" Harry's best friend Ronald Weasley's voice caused Harry to jump. Looking around Harry realized he'd been glaring at the calendar.

"Nothing out of the norm," Harry sighed as he dragged his palms down his face.

"Ah," Ron moved into the Harry's office and took a seat across from his desk. "It'll happen. You just have to keep trying."

"Obviously Ron," Harry said dryly.

"I'm just trying to say it doesn't happen quickly for some couples."

Harry scoffed. "You had Luna pregnant within two weeks of your marriage." It was actually partially Ron and Luna's fault Harry and Hermione got together. Hermione, along with every other living being, thought she and Ron were going to get married one day. It was like summer; you knew it was going to happen. Then at the beginning of their seventh year at Hogwarts Ron and Luna decided to stop hiding their relationship. To say Hermione was devastated was an understatement. She relied on Harry the most to get over it and as a result Ginny was tired of coming second to Hermione and started dating Neville (who she later married). The rest, as they say, is history.

Ron's face turned bright red and he shifted uncomfortable. "Shut up Harry. I blame the Weasley genes."

Harry smiled weakly. Teasing Ron always brought his spirits up. "How is my goddaughter anyway?"

"Lluvia is great. She made me breakfast the morning... though I had to have Luna make me something else once she left the room. Everything was cold and undercooked." Ron grimaced as he thought of his morning meal.

Harry forced a smile but inwardly flinched. _Why can't I have a daughter like little Lluvia? Or a son who I can teach every trick I know about Quidditch. Ron and Luna have six children already._ "I don't know how I'm going to get any work done today," he admitted.

"Take the day off then."

"I can't just leave," Harry protested. _Hermione does have today off though._

"Harry I don't think you've ever taken a personal day since your wedding. Plus it's Sunday."

"Yeah, but—"

"Go, Boss' orders." Ron smirked, loving every time he could hold his title over Harry's head.

Harry glared at his friend but grabbed his cape anyway. "I'll see you later then." Harry felt slightly better t the prospect of spending the day with Hermione instead of his four white office walls. He quickly made his way toward the floo network and before he knew it he was standing in his kitchen. "Hermione?" he called as he banished the ash from his cape and robe.

"Harry?" he heard his wife's faint voice coming from the sitting room and made his way there. When he stepped into the room she asked, "What are you doing home already? You just left."

"Ron sent me home. I couldn't focus on anything." He removed his cape and robes and lounged on the couch next to her.

Hermione ran her fingers through his hair soothingly. "I figured you wouldn't be able to." Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Hermione shift something behind her back.

"What are you hiding?" Harry craned his neck to see.

"I got you a little something," she said nervously.

"Okay. Can I see it?"

She pulled out a wrapped box about the size of a notebook, although slightly thicker. "I wasn't going to give it to you until dinner."

Harry gave her his best puppy-dog eyes. "Please 'Mione? It'll make my day better."

Hermione smiled and handed him the package, "Alright."

Harry made quick work of the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside was a tiny dress slacks and shirt, almost exactly like Harry was currently wearing. "Uh 'Mione, I think you got it in the wrong size—" Harry stopped suddenly when the actual size of it hit him. He dropped the box and clutched Hermione. "Are you—" _I can't say it..._

"Mm-hmm," she nodded.

"We're—" _Oh goodness, is she serious!?_

"Mm-hmm."

"A baby?" he said barely above a whisper.

"A baby." She smiled happily through her tears.

"Oh Hermione," Harry cupped her cheeks and kissed her soundly. He pulled back quickly when he thought of a question, "How long?"

"Just barely. I wouldn't even have known if I hadn't gone in for my yearly checkup. The doctor said I was around three weeks. I don't know if it's a boy, but when I saw that outfit I couldn't resist," she said fingering the baby clothes.

"It doesn't matter. If this one isn't a boy we'll keep going until we get one." Harry stopped when he felt a new wave of euphoria hit him. "Hermione. This. Is. Fantastic!" he emphasized each word with a kiss. "Thank you 'Mione," he said soberly.

Hermione giggled, "For what? I couldn't have done this by myself."

Harry smirked. "For giving me a family, something I've never had before. For making this special day for everyone else special for me. I love you, Hermione Potter."

"And I love you."

note: Lluvia means rain in Spanish. I took a page from my idea in Reclaiming Family where every moon (Luna) needs a star (Estrella)


End file.
